So Sexy She Might Pass Out
This episode will be released in a unknown release date. Plot Before Ryūko is able to get any solid answers out of Satsuki regarding her father's murder, Senketsu tells her that he will soon have to disengage the Life Fiber Synchronization to avoid fatal blood loss. Ryūko complains, asking why Senketsu is drinking so much, but, seeing that she has no choice, she relents and retreats from the academy grounds. In the following scene Ryūko is shown falling off a tram-car into unconsciousness, but luckily Jak is able to find a place for her to stay in. Ryūko wakes up inside the Mankanshoku home with Barazo Mankanshoku hyperventilating on top of her. She initially mistakes him for a pervert and whaps him upside the nose giving him a nasty nose bleed. Ryūko desperately looks around for her scissor blade while berrating Barazo for daring to make a move on the "Kanto Vagabond and Guitar Case Drifter." Out of nowhere, Mako appears and hands Ryūko her guitar case. She promptly pulls out her scissor blade and warns Mako to stay away from "the pervert." Mako promptly slides up to Barazo and addresses him as "father." Ryūko is speechless for a moment, but immediately apologizes afterwards. Mataro arrives on scene followed by Sukuyo, Mako and Mataro's mother. Later, at dinner, Mako explains that their family runs a back-alley clinic and that her father treated Ryūko 's wounds. Meanwhile, the tennis club makes plans to use a tournament to further Honnōji Academy's takeover of the world. During the night, Ryūko recalls how she was introduced to the uniform, and how she came to call him Senketsu. The next day, Ryūko, Lucy, Reggie and Mako are walking towards the high school when Mako is suddenly barraged by several tennis ball volleys. Ryuko confronts the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, but is knocked off school property into a waterway when Senketsu fails to activate. She is found by her teacher, Aikurō Mikisugi, who takes her back to his house and, when she awakes, explains that Senketsu is a 'Kamui' that requires her blood to operate. He reveals within the Kamui's sleeve a glove that has a built synringe which can be used to 'feed' Senketsu and active him at will. Aikuro promises Ryuko more information if she can defeat the Tennis Club Captain, to which she agrees. She returns to school property to face Omiko and, after some interference from Mako and Sanageyama, end up in a tennis match against. Ryūko gets off to a rough start, being unable to control her power and several times breaking her tennis racket. She soon finds herself at a score of 0-40. Senketsu encourages her to improvise, making a tennis racket with her scissor blade's handle. Sanageyama attempts to stop her but it waved off by Satsuki. Ryuko proceeds to easily outmatch Omiko's Goku Uniform and ultimately destroys it when the opportunity presents itself. Afterwards, Satsuki herself appears before Ryūko to challenge her to a fight wielding a blade called Secret Sword: Bakuzan, that can cut through even a Kamui. Senketsu alerts Ryuko to the fact that she's running low on blood again and Ryuko retreats, vowing to finish her fight with Satsuki the next time they see each other. Characters *Ryūko Matoi *Senketsu *Satsuki Kiryuin *Sonic the Hedgehog and his team *Jak Mar *Daxter *Mako Mankanshoku *Barazo Mankanshoku *Mataro Mankanshoku *Sakuyo Mankanshoku *Shiro Iori *Omiko Hakodate *Lucy Mar *Reggie Mar *Aikurō Mikisugi Category:Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Cameron33268110